


Dead Doof: Do Not Eat

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [108]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Yandere, offscreen yandere actions, severed head in a fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You don't know what you expected.
Relationships: Professor Mystery & Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb)
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dead Doof: Do Not Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This is all abbean's fault.

Thwarting your nemesis is... different, these days. Better. Not just because he gives you a good _monologuing_ , although he _does_ , but because the whole dynamic's shifted. Mystery actually tells you what he's thinking, now. His backstory, his motivation, even why he spent so long shrouding himself in, well, mystery.

And you have a new post-thwart routine. Where, once, he would have remained silent, now he offers a snack before you leave.

Next time you see Heinz, you'll have to thank him.

Opening Mystery's fridge, you find a bag labelled "Dead Doof: Do Not Eat".

...You don't know what you expected.


End file.
